galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardy
Hardy appeared in 2002 TV series called Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Hardy is a dental monster that, like Honker Stomper, appeared in an episode that was cut the first time Kirby: Right Back at Ya! was aired in the US, that being episode 32, A Dental Dilemma. Hardy's body is a mechanical chattering mouth with a mouthful of pearly-white teeth, which can also function as a dentist chair. He has thin metal arms with yellow gloves. He has one yellow eye with a brown pupil and olive green feet. He also has two extra appendages with two very useful appliances: clamps and a drill. These are used when he needs to work on someone's teeth. He is also one of the few monsters that can speak - his voice is computerized and he talks just like a standard robot would when he speaks. He is also one of the few monsters to be anonymous in the English dub, where he was simply referred to as "the dental monster." Being a dentist, Hardy was not built for battle, so he cannot fight as well as the other monsters from Nightmare Enterprises. Hardy's capabilities revolve around working on and fixing other people's teeth, and he's so good at it that his patients never feel a thing. Hardy is bought by King Dedede, who was overcome with tooth decay, in hopes that he could alleviate the pain. Unfortunately, Hardy scares Dedede silly right before he goes to work and chases him around the castle trying to catch him. He eventually sees Tuff and knew right away that he had tooth decay as well, so he goes to work on his teeth- doing such a good job that Tuff didn't even feel a thing. Soon after, Dedede tricks Kirby into attempting to suck up Hardy, but Hardy manages to stop Kirby from inhaling him and begins to get to work on his teeth, only to discover that he, in reality, has no teeth. Tiff told Kirby that this was the perfect chance to get away. Not only does Kirby get away from Hardy, but he also inhales his dental drill to get the powerful Tornado ability. Tornado Kirby whips up a tornado to blow Hardy right out of Cappy Town to parts unknown. It is unknown what became of him after that. He is one of the few monsters that actually does good (intentionally) and doesn't even charge his patients for treatment, kindly telling them not to pay him. When he finds a patient that has no teeth--namely Kirby--he tends to become confused and erratic, likely due to being mostly mechanical. Powers and Abilities Despite being one of Nightmare Enterprises' monsters, Hardy is not all that dangerous, being a dentist, he can heal up anyone's teeth, all of his appendages can be used to do the following, he can open up his mouth and form a chair for the person to sit on, he can use his arms to hold down that person and open up that person's mouth, can use his single eye as a light to see the person's mouth and teeth, can use his right drill arm to drill out the cavity and can use his left pincer claw to replace that person's cavity with paste to fill in that person's cavity, despite his appearance, he is surprisingly strong in terms of strength, being able to push down Kirby's mouth while being inhaled. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Robots Category:Doctors Category:Cyclopes Category:Aliens Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Kirby Universe